Transmit beamforming with nulling techniques have been considered for wireless networks to increase system performance. For instance, such techniques have been considered for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) networks and planned WiMAX II networks. More particularly, such techniques have been considered for cell edge users that are stationary or have low mobility.
In interference limited cellular deployments, beamforming with nulling may advantageously attenuate interfering transmissions while boosting power to desired user devices. As a result, signal to interference-plus-noise ratio (SINR) performance may be improved for communications with user devices.
Transmit beamforming with nulling techniques increase system complexity. For instance, such techniques may require base stations to provide multiple antennas and processing capabilities that determine the beamforming weights applied to these antennas. In addition, base stations may need to obtain certain channel-related information to employ these techniques.